And I will always love you
by Gaara'sFanGirl.Sasuke'sWife
Summary: Thalia and Luke Send letters explaining love and hate between them, until Luke discovers that Thalia is married to Nico and has three children..one of them is his own...ONE-SHOT FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

_I wish I could forget...that you were ever here_

_but your voice still lingers all around me in the air_

_I can still feel your fingers in my hair_

_Cuz your voice still bounces off the walls_

_I can still here your footsteps walking down the halls_

_I still see the holes in the ceiling when you got so mad_

_I can still see tears from when we were so sad_

_why can't your soul just leave me, just as your body did_

_why can't you just leave...leave me to forget..._

Dear Luke,

I can't remember the last time I didn't think of you... I can't remember the last time you weren't on my mind, I can't remember the times when I was alone...those are the things I wish to remember...the times when I didn't need you.

When I walk down the halls of the large house, it's as if you were right behind me..I constantly turn, just incase you were still there and I had dreamt of you leaving.

When I cry, all I think of is when you cried..the pale tear tracks on your dirty face...the face I wish to forget.

"_And I will always love you.."_ stop lying to me! Your perfect...your soul is so perfect that it is still trying to live...perfect soul. You think wisely, even if it is just thinking up a plan of how to escape what you've done wrong..perfect mind. Your handsome, delicate features that captures everyone's heart, but I know, on the inside, pure evil...perfect face. Your soul doesn't leave me alone, because it's perfections is what makes it imperfect, your mind is smart but in the wrong ways, your face is beautiful, but deceiving...Perfect soul, perfect mind, perfect face...perfect _**LIE**_

I know it's crazy, but for some reason I still need you here. Even though you've broken me down. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. You definitely didn't throw me against the wall hard enough, because I've gotten up again.

Trust. A word that used to belong to us, but like my heart, it shattered when you let it fall. I thought that you could wait for me to come back, you didn't, instead, you threw away everything I had given up to have freedom, you made my hard work go to waste.

Family, Luke, remember? I do. I don't understand how you can move on so fast, after all we've been through, you don't seem to want it anymore. Wish it was that easy.

I guess you did help in the end, but that doesn't mean your record is cleared. Especially in my records. The tapes still show your angry face, destroying everything and everyone special to me. I may have been gone, but I still know what happened.

You're the one who held my hand all those years, your one who wiped away my tears. You're the one who ran away, you're the one who disappeared. You dropped my hand, you let my tears fall, you left me watching you leave, then you were gone.

Who was the one that risked there life for you? Me. Who was the one that fought till the last breath? Me. Who went out of there way to make sure you were safe? Me. Who betrayed us all? You.

And don't you question my Attitude! Lets see if you can be perky after being chased by bloodthirsty monsters for years then see the boy you love make the biggest mistake of his life.

-Thalia Freakin' Grace

_Dear Thalia 'Freakin' Grace,_

_I think of you all the time too. I remember all the good times. I cant forget them, can you?_

_That house was built for you._

_I do love you! I didnt lie about that._

_Stop quoting from songs! It's irritating!_

_And stop using Annabeth's words to put guilt on my chest!_

_I'm sorry..._

_I didn't mean it._

_You. You. You. I know what I did._

_I would never question you._

_Love from,_

_Luke not-betrayer Castellon_

Dear..ugh...Luke,

No. But I cant forget the bad times either

I sold it

No, you didn't lie about that, it's the _always_ that gets complicated

I will quote as much as I want.

Annabeth was just as heartbroken

Stop! Don't even think that sorry cuts it!

Of course you didn't

Seems like you just did.

-Thalia Grace

_Dear Thalia,_

_I noticed you letters have become less frequent and shorter. Are you okay? I haven't gotten a letter from you in four months!_

_Neither can I, there would good things and bad things, but we balance each other out._

_What! Why?_

_I still love you._

_Hmph. Tell her I'm sorry too._

_I'm trying my best but it's not that easy to make your cut!_

_I don't question you_

_-Luke_

_Dear Thalia,_

_hello?_

_-Luke_

_Dear Thalia,_

_PLEASE ANSWER ME!_

_-Luke_

**Luke POV**

Where is she? I know she only sent the letter because she was angry and needed to take it out on someone, but I never thought the letters would stop. Artemis could have found out? Or maybe she quit the hunters!

I walked through a small quiet happy neighbor hood. A middle aged woman sat on her porch watching three children play in the snow. She had black hair...electric blue eyes.

"Thalia!" I shouted. She turned towards me.

"Luke?" she asked.

"Its me." I told her. She glared and stepped in front of the children.

"Stay away from my children! NICO!" a man with black hair and pale skin came out. Nico Di Angelo.

"What? I was sleepi-. Luke. What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood next to Thalia who was Obviously his wife now. The three kids poked out from behind there parents. One had Thalia's eyes. She was small with little black curls. Then there was a boy who looked maybe ten with dark eyes and pale skin and looked like a mini Nico. The eldest was sheilding the younger ones from me. He had sandy blond hair..and pale blue eyes, he had my nose, my build. He was my son.

"Mum, is that-?" the boy started.

"Yes Ajax"

"He must leave."

"But I am your father" I whispered.

"If you were worth having as a father, you would have been here like dad was, Nico is my dad now Luke. Leave" I trudged home.

_Dear Thalia,_

_and I will always love you..._

**Aww poor Lukeypoo! Lol I love Thalico and Thaluke, its so hard to choose...XD review please. Should I continue it? It could be better...lol should I? Review and tell me, but for now it be one shot:)) thankyou!**


	2. Thinking of you

**Heyy:))** **I am doing this song, because of the person who commented on it and told me to look it up. I am literally addicted to this song now because of him. Thank you so much OJ, when you said that, it meant the world to me. Thanks for always being there even when I'm harsh in return. You will always be my guardian angel.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers: Constellapeia, Booboo Stewart, Thalia Grace 08, me, mrpuppy, AzianDemigod16. **

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Thalia POV

That no good-evil-monster! How dare he come back after all those years of pain!

I was sitting on the couch, my headphones were blaring and I was furious. I mean how dare he come back after leaving me alone with Ajax? I have a real family now! And my other children: Maria, my little five year old wouldn't understand, and Jason, he's at the girls-have-cooties-stage! And Ajax, he has his girlfriend(ugh. I don't know why he likes her...she's a...w**re!) he doesn't need this after the death of...our other daughter. He really looked out for Bianca, but she died in a car accident. Well he doesn't need his disgusting girlfriend, the death, which he thinks is his fault(my poor baby, its not his fault) and the weight of finally meeting his biological father on his shoulders.

I felt Nico's strong arm wrap around my waist and hold me close to his cold body. I didn't mind that he was cold though, I love him.

"MOMMY!" Maria called.

"Mommy is busy, can daddy come?" Nico asked.

"NO! I want mommy!" I sighed and slowly got up, removing the headphones and trying to block Luke from my mind.

I found Maria in her bedroom, she was frowning and tears ran down her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bwian said he didn't like tuwtles! And so he said he was gonna eat it fow lunch! And then he took Maggie's stuffed tuwtle and bit it's head off and Maggie said it was my fauwlt because I said tuwtles were cute!" oh gods, kindergarden drama...

"Maria, I'm sure her mommy will buy her a new turtle and it was ok for you to tell people that you liked turtles, it wasn't your fault baby" she looked up at me as I picked her up and set her on my lap.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"If your so nice, why do you wear black? Bwian says youw cwazy because black is the couer of sin." I need to have a chat with this boy's mother. "Mommy? Is it ok if I kinda like bwian?" yep, a long chat with his mother.

"Babe, black is ok to wear. I am nice, I just had some things happen when I was little and black made me feel better. I think you're a little young to like him."

"Black makes you feel better because you sinned?" I closed my eyes and sighed _I will call his mother I will not hurt the little boy, talk to his mother Thalia, not the boy _I told myself. "And I guess he's kinda annoying though, so I don't like him no more" she got off my lap and ran to her father. I put my head in my hands and let out a long breath. I heard someone walk in. I looked up and saw Ajax.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey mom, so Luke...can we talk about him?" I bit my lip. He needs to know.

**XXXXXX:))XXXXX**

Ajax, Nico, and I sat on the couch after we had put Jason and Maria to bed and we sat in silence.

"So I guess you can ask any question and we will answer." Nico said. Ajax chuckled. Oh gods, he has a perverted mind too. "Well the ones that don't involve...uh...certain things" Ajax bit his lip.

"Ok, when did you and Luke meet, mom?" he asked.

"When I was ten, I had run away from home to escape from my mother, after my brothers disappearance. My dad, you know is Zeus, he wasn't around much so I left and met Luke, who had also run from his mother and godly parent." I replied.

"Did you know you loved him then?" my eyes widened.

"I was blind and didn't know who he really was, I Never loved him!" Ajax looked frightened. "I'M GOING TO THE STORE!" I shouted and marched out.

Luke POV!

S***! This is not good. My own son hates me, Thalia hates me, Nico hates me. I mean, I died for them! And they STILL hate me!

Thalia, gods, she is still beautiful. Her black hair is longer, her blue eyes are brighter, she looks happier...without me. And her daughter, is a replica of her! I know boys will be worshiping the ground she walks on. And there younger son, he looks like nico, he'll be a charmer(note the smugness). And Ajax, he looks like me...I hope he doesn't turn out like me. My own son, I can't believe it! I have a son!

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and revealed Percy and Annabeth and a small girl who looked just like a perfect mix of them.

"Percy? Annabeth?" I hadn't seen them in so long. "What-.."

"Luke. We came for one reason and one reason only, I don't want to be here and I don't want Isabel around you so lets get this over with." Annabeth said calmly. Wow, and to think I liked her.

"Ok come in"

"I'd rather not. Stay away from Thalia's Family and stay away from mine. I couldn't believe you would leave Thalia with a child Luke, and now you've come back? Not cool man" Percy said, he looked like he was fighting the urge to pull out Riptide and cut off my head. Then they just left. Isabel looked at me once and then Annabeth whispered something and she glared and turned away. And now I'm hated by a little girl. Who else.

I walked over to the fridge...ugh! I'm out of beer. Now I have to go to the store!

I was about to walk up to the checkout stand when I noticed who was in front of me. Her black hair and blue eyes...she faced away from me, but her eyes were still in my head.

"Thalia?" I whispered.

"Luke..UGH!" then came the worst part of my day...

**Ooooh! Cliff hanger! Whats gonna happen next? Oh and I have these two story ideas... I need you guys to tell me which one I should do.**

**Percabeth- Annabeth lives with her mom and dad and her two little brothers. When a note is stuck to her door full of pictures of her doing random things, she calls the cops to investe**


End file.
